One Winged l'Cie: Legacy
by AbyssKeeper
Summary: Sephiroth has faced many challenges during his life, the worst being Jenova. But now he has a brand new unimaginably difficult challenge, being a father. The fluffy sequel to One Winged l'Cie!
1. Intro

**Hello my awesome… viewers? readers? Here is the Fluffy sequel to One Winged l'Cie. This sequel ignores the whole cliffhanger plot point with Jenova and Caius at the end of One Winged l'Cie. So mostly just sunshine and rainbows in here… well… It wouldn't be a story of mine if it was only cheerful, right? Anyways, another note at the end and enjoy!**

Lightning sat on the couch in her living room quietly reading a book that Genesis gave her. The red clad former SOLDIER operative, hero, villain, and hero once again, had his favorite literature published in the Cocoon society and it exploded into popularity much to the dismay of his fellow former SOLDIER operatives. Normally Lightning didn't care for dramatic romance novels but Loveless was amazingly written in her opinion. She couldn't stand the ballad version of it though, it was boring and hard to follow at times in its aged poetic form.

A thump from upstairs pulled her attention away from the book for a moment and she turned her gaze towards the stairs. She stared at the stairs for a moment, expecting the two from upstairs to be descending soon for one reason or another. After another minute of waiting, Lightning looked over at the clock on the wall in the living room, placed her bookmark in the book, and got up to start preparing lunch. It was a simple meal of sandwichs, some fruits and vegtables, and glasses of milk. The Pulsian summer was too hot for cooking.

"Lunch time, girls!" Lightning called as she placed the plates and glasses on the table. She heard the front door open then close a moment later.

"Wha's for lunch?" A familiar accented voice asked.

"Hello to you too, Fang." Lightning turned and saw the tan huntress take a baby carrot off her plate, so she swatted Fang's hand.

Fang hadn't changed much since Cocoon. The woman was still just as wild, sarcastic, and annoying since Lightning first met her. She still wore her blue sari as well, though Lightning thought it was a good summer clothing choice. The only real change to Fang was she stopped carrying her spear everywhere with her.

"So what brings you around today?" Lightning asked the huntress.

"Just thought I'd drop by and-"

"Auntie Fang!" two little girls shouted as they came down the stairs and then ran to hug Fang.

"There's the li'l munchkins!" Fang called and crouched down to hug them back. She let them go after a moment.

The two girls, Averia and Lucrecia, were near identical twins named for the mothers their parents never knew. Lucrecia had her father's green eyes, without the glow, and pink hair that was just a shade more pale than Lightning's, a detail one could only make out if the two were next to each other. Averia on the other hand, had her mother's ice blue eyes and shining silver hair that had just a hint of pink in it.

The four of them sat at the table, Lucrecia made sure the plush Bahamut that she never went anywhere without was sitting upright beside her before digging into her lunch. Fang chuckled every time she saw how much attention Lucrecia gave the plush toy she gave the girl a few years ago; she gave one to Averia as well but the silver haired girl had always liked Odin the most. The huntress reached over to ruffle Lucrecia's hair then swiped a couple fruit slices off her plate. The little green eyed girl glared at Fang, which was far more adorable than threatening,

"Get your own lunch, Auntie Fang." Lucrecia tried to sound mean but started laughing part way through when Lightning slapped the back of Fang's head.

"So what were you li'l munchkins doing upstairs?" Fang asked as she got up to start digging through the fridge. It annoyed Lightning to no end when her friends, mainly Fang, would pilfer food from her fridge but after repeatedly trying to get Fang to stop for a couple years, the pinkette realized she was heading down the path of insanity.

"We were playing a game." Averia answered.

"Oh?" Fang reply.

"What game?" Lightning asked her twin daughters.

"Heroes." Lucrecia answered "We had to save Mister B," Mister B was the plush Bahamut, Lucrecia called him that because she couldn't say 'Bahamut' when she first got the plush toy "from the evil wizard king. He had a lots of ghosts and robots and stuff."

"Ghosts _and _robots?" Fang asked, almost failing to restrain her laughter. Lightning threw a glare over her shoulder at the huntress "Sounds like it was pretty scary."

"It was sooo scary." Lucrecia reply.

"We almost died!" Averia added, vastly overdramatizing the game. Lightning chuckled and ruffled her hair.

There were times Lightning wondered what kind of things prompted her kids to have such wild imaginations but she was glad they did have that gift. She and her husband were far too cynical, logical, and straightforward thinkers that most of their kids games of pretend easily escaped their grasp. Though Lightning's husband had a very good excuse for having little to no imagination but Sephiroth did try his best for the sake of the girls. That was what Lightning liked best about Sephiroth, no matter what the task was, he would give it his all. Whether it was leading a battalion to victory against unpredictable rampaging beasts or acting like a ferocious beast for one his daughters' crazy games, he put all his effort into it. And all their friends knew to never breathe a word in mockery about Sephiroth acting silly for his daughters. He may have softened and opened up to everyone over the years but he could still freeze fire with a look. Not mention he still had world destroying power at his fingertips and was not afraid to temporarily maim a friend.

"Well I'm glad you're still alive, girls. We'd all be very sad if that evil wizard king hurt you." The twins gave sunny smiles and finished off their lunches before running back upstairs to their room.

"You know, it amazes me." Fang commented as she sat back down at the table with a glass of milk.

"What?"

"That you and Pretty Boy are such good parents." Fang answered.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well you said your parents died when you were really young and, well, we all met Pretty Boy's mom." Fang tried to say the last part with a chuckle but it was obviously fake. None of the former l'Cie group was able to laugh about Jenova and it was highly unlikely they would ever be able to.

"Don't need parents to be a good one yourself, Fang. Just normally helps." Lightning responded. Fang could see she made a mistake.

"So what grade they goin' into?"

"Two." Lightning started to clean up the lunch dishes.

"How do you think Serah will like teaching them?"

"Oh she'll love it. It'll be hard for her to not dote over them as much as we know she likes to."

Fang chuckled, Serah loved Lightning's daughters just as much as she loved her own kids and in turn Lucrecia and Averia loved their aunt just as much as their mother. In truth, all of Lightning's and Sephiroth's friends found the twins to be adorable. Everyone was also amazed for a time at how great at parenting the two warriors were, even if they did have a bit of a rough start.

Lightning and Fang chatted for a while longer until the girls came down stairs and asked to watch cartoons. Lightning checked the time and switched on the TV for the twins. Not wanting to have to listen to the absurdity of children shows, Fang and Lightning moved their conversation to the kitchen. The topic drifted from the twins to their friends, the other former l'Cie and the SOLDIERs, and inevitably to the events leading up to Cocoon's crystallization. After a very brief chat about Jenova, Lightning and Fang fell quiet just in time to hear-

"Die you evil monster!" Lucrecia shouted. Averia responded with a rather practiced maniacal laugh.

"Mister B is mine now and you'll never get him back!" Averia said overdramatically. Wondering if it was just a game or if Averia was teasing Lucrecia, Fang and Lightning decided to go investigate.

The twins were running around and climbing on the couches, Averia had the plush Bahamut in one hand and was laughing as she ran from a pillow wielding Lucrecia. Lucrecia gave up her pursuit and scowled at Averia, who just turned and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then a smile appeared on Lucrecia's face and she threw the pillow at Averia, it hit the silver haired girl in the face and she dropped the plushie. Lucrecia charged forward while her sister was stunned and grabbed Mister B back and swiftly retreated to safety.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Averia cried out.

"No it's not! It's just a pillow!" Lucrecia argued back.

"Yeah, but you needed two hands to use it!"

"Only when I threw it!"

"You still needed two hands!"

"Girls…" Lightning warned and they both turned and gave apologetic looks in unison "Play nice."

"Yes, mom." The twins said in unison then sat together in front of the TV.

Once again Lightning checked the time then went back into the kitchen and started gathering supplies to make dinner. Fang observed Lightning setting to work on the meal and couldn't help the sarcastic smile that curled her lips.

"You seem to enjoy being a housewife."

"I like spending time with my daughters." A few minutes slipped by as Lightning cooked and Fang watched.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted as the front door opened and shut. A moment later Sephiroth walked into the kitchen holding a twin in each arm, a simple feat for his superhuman strength "Daddy's home!" The twins shouted to Lightning.

"I can see that girls." Lightning turned to look at her husband. Sephiroth was sitting at the table with the twins on his lap, they were playing with his hair as they always did when he was around.

The SOLDIER had not changed much physically over the last few years. His hair style and length had not changed, he kept it trimmed to it wouldn't go below his knees. He still wore his black coat the SOLDIER belt but his excuse for that was he felt vulnerable without them. The uniform of the Guardian Corps was under the coat and belt however and his right pauldron had been swapped for the Guardian Corps one that bore the emblem of a colonel, meaning he had command over the New Bhodum division.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Fang said with a smirk. She still called everyone by her nicknames for them.

"Evening, Fang. What brings you by?" Sephiroth asked calmly as his the twins on his lap started giggling about something.

"Angeal and Genny went off somewhere and Vanille wanted to hang with Serah and Aerith."

"I can see why you'd rather come here." Lightning joked.

Fang left after dinner, mostly because Vanille had started to pester the huntress with text messages. Lightning gave the twins a bath, having to say no to Lucrecia about taking Mister B into the tub, while Sephiroth went into his study to finish up some paperwork. After their bath and putting on their pajamas, Lightning let the twins play for a while longer to let their hair dry before they went to bed. Sephiroth made sure to help Lightning tuck the girls into bed, as well as tucking in Mister B to Lucrecia's bed, then they both went to bed.

Sephiroth normally wore pajama pants and Lightning stuck to shorts and a tank top to sleep in. They both lay on their side and Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Lightning's middle and kept his other arm under the pillows. He always enjoyed lying with Lightning curled into him and she enjoyed having him there as the way he curled against her made her feel like he was protecting her. They made idle chat about their day for a few minutes before Sephiroth slipped off to sleep almost mid-sentence. Lightning didn't mind though, he worked hard to make sure his friends and family were safe and after everything he had to do to have the chance to have a family, letting him fall asleep mid-conversation was a small price. Lightning soon drifted off sleep as well.

But after two and a half hours, Lightning was awoken by Sephiroth trembling, it was almost like a violent shiver. Lightning rolled over under his arm and wrapped an arm around him and started rubbing his back. It was all she could do whenever this happened. Sephiroth was plagued by nightmares though he would never admit that to the others, he never talked about them and Lightning never tried to get him to. She wished she could help him but all she could do was try to comfort him while he was stuck in his hellish dreams. He eventually did calm down and slipped back into a peaceful sleep, or just looked peaceful to Lightning. She placed a kiss on his cheek and fell asleep silently wondering if he would ever be free from those nightmares.

**So what did you think? Not my best work but it's my first time writing something fluffy so advice would be greatly appreciated. Also, each chapter in this will pretty much be a oneshot along this timeline unless I actually say its connected to another chapter. Additionally, if you readers so desire, feel free to give me prompts. They can be as detailed or vague as you want, for a vague example: Christmas. For a detailed example: The twins are teenagers (can specify an age if you want) and the family goes on a camping trip where the twins learn about survival and Seph and Light learn about which Pulsian plants are safe to eat. I just pulled that example out of the air and I kinda want to use it now…**

**Anyways, please leave a review.**


	2. Gen & Van

**Just a note, I always assumed that in the final fantasy world(s) chocobos are their version of horses and/or chickens.**

**Timeframe: Before the twins**

To say it took Fang a while to warm up to the idea of Genesis dating Vanille was a vast understatement. It was mostly her older sister protectiveness making her dislike Genesis but another part of it was she had no chance of scaring him off. Genesis was currently the second most powerful being in the world and had been to hell and back with Angeal and Sephiroth, Fang thought her glare had no effect on the man sitting across from her. But whenever they were in the same room alone, Fang would give most intense glare to the red coat wearing former SOLDIER.

At the other end of the table, Genesis was pretending to read Loveless but couldn't concentrate on it. Not with Fang glaring at him like that. She had been sitting there, legs and arms crossed, glaring at him the entire time Angeal and Vanille had been in the kitchen. It was starting to unnerve him a bit. She might not know it but that beast Ragnarok was still there inside her, Genesis could sense it and he desperately hoped she didn't know how to control it. Even though he was becoming increasingly nervous with each passing minute, he kept his expression blank and his eyes on Loveless, turning the page every so often even though he wasn't reading it.

Some shuffling from the kitchen distracted the two sitting at the table but did nothing to break the tension. Vanille came into the dining room with a large plate that held a sliced up roasted chocobo breast. Angeal followed with a dish of mashed potatoes and a dish of steamed vegetables. Fang's glare vanished at the sight of Vanille and instead focused on the food, clearly enjoying the smell.

"Oh thank the goddess…" Genesis said a little to relieved, so the other three looked over at him "I'm starving," He said to cover his slip of the tongue as he had not meant to say the first thing outloud.

"So what took so long in the kitchen?"Fang asked "Angeal had the meat ready ages ago."

"Desert," Vanille said with a bright smile. Genesis immediately perked up and look expectantly at Angeal, who just chuckled.

"Yes, Genesis. I made some pie." Angeal said with a laugh as he started dishing out food to the others.

"And that is why I love visiting," Genesis said with a smirk "If you would only share that recipe-"

"You'd stop visiting." Fang said with a smile as she cut into her slice of meat, the look she had while doing that made Genesis a little nervous.

"Besides, you know it's a family secret," Angeal proudly stated.

"Yeah, you guard it almost as fiercly as Vanille guards her cake recipe," Genesis joked.

"I invented it, I have to keep it a secret," Vanille replied, that smile of her's still on her face.

"You made some of that cake didn't you?" Fang stated more than asked and the other three could hear the want in her voice. Vanille just nodded as she shoveled some food into her mouth.

"You know, between most of groups cooking abilities, I see us gaining a fair bit of weight over the years." Genesis said to the group "Most of us make damn good food."

"Yeah, and a lot of it goes to Sunshine and Pretty Boy." Fang laughed.

"I think both of them have yet to cook and not burn something," Genesis added "Though me and you," he indicated Angeal "Determined a long time ago that cooking devices just outright hate Sephiroth."

"He's the only person I know who has managed to set the stove on fire while boiling water three seperate times." Angeal said with a laugh.

After the meal, Genesis and Vanille took their leave. Driving home in Genesis' sleek dark red sports car, the two sat in silence for a while. Genesis would have preferred to fly home or use the darkness to teleport home but the SOLDIERs had promised Cid Raines to keep their power out of public sight and he didn't want to expose Vanille to the darkness anymore than he had back during their battle against Jenova.

"Those two need to hurry up and start dating," Vanille said to break the silence "I mean they're already living together."

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other. But we're the ones getting in the way," Genesis reply "They are strangely protective of us."

"Thank Etro they're not like Lightning is with Serah," Vanille said with a laugh, Genesis chuckled as well.

"That's not protective, that's an unhealthy obsession." Genesis joked as he swung the car into their driveway.

Upon entering the house, Vanille kicked off her slip on shoes and went for the kitchen. Genesis had to untie his boots and hung his long red coat on the coat rack next to the door. He glanced over into the living room at the the display stand holding his SOLDIER/Deepground uniform. It always made him realize that Sephiroth was the only one of them that still wore even a piece of their SOLDIER outfits. As he pondered that, Vanille returned from the kitchen with two bottles of wine and two glasses. She handed a bottle to Genesis to open, an easy feat for the SOLDIER, poured a generous amount for them both, and sat on Genesis' lap. Genesis used the darkness he could control to get the remote for his stereo and switched on some gentle music with a classic feel.

"That was really lazy," Vanille laughed.

"Yeah but I didn't want to move you," Genesis said before taking a sip of his wine "I happen to enjoy having you sit on my lap." Vanille giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They sat, drank wine, and just enjoyed each others presence for the next while. After a bottle and a half, Vanille was getting close to being drunk and demanded, while giggling, for Genesis to dance with her. Genesis made sure to finish the wine as it had little effect on him due to his enhanced metabolism. Vanille found some music that she decided was good for dancing to, the simple repetitive beat of the song just grated on Genesis' nerves, and she initiated some club dancing. After two songs worth of so called dancing, Vanille leaned in for tipsy but passionate kiss and made a move on Genesis' belt. He switched off the stereo and then carried Vanille bridal style up to their bedroom.

* * *

Genesis lay in the grass, sun shining down on him, hands behind his head with his fingers laced, Loveless open on his chest, and a peaceful cheerful smile on his face. He had been reading the poem again but in the soft warmth of the sun and the light breeze that had started, he had fallen asleep. His friends were used to that sort of behavior from him, not that he cared what people thought as he was both wealthy and famous now for publishing Loveless for the former Cocoon population. Not that far away from him, Vanille worked on cataloging various plants for the New Bodhum Guardian Corps and all of the Cocoon people.

She had been tasked with sketching, describing, or collecting samples of as many plants as she knew about as well as writing down what they were useful and how to extract the needed parts. It was a boring job that would take months, if not years, but Vanille was happy to do it. She was proud of her Dia heritage of being a healer and apothecary and enjoyed helping people.

Once she finished gathering some flowers from this particular area, she stood up and turned around to find Genesis fast asleep. She walked over, crouched down beside him and kissed his lips. He smiled and opened his a bit.

"Isn't this the wrong way around?" He asked jokingly "I thought the prince awoke the princess with a kiss." Genesis grabbed his book, stood and slipped the book into his long red coat.

"Not always," Vanille giggled "And you're supposed be protecting me. Not sleeping in the middle of nowhere with wild animals around."

Genesis shrugged "I'm a light sleeper, they wouldn't sneak up on me. I am always on alert and ready to protect thee, m'lady." He gently took Vanille's hand and kissed her middle knuckle.

"Oh whatever would I do without my crimson knight?" Vanille asked in a dramatic tone, joining Genesis' little joke.

"Come out here anyways and make me rescue the damsel in distress, I presume."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself, good sir knight?"

"Not at all, you just enjoy getting me to rescue you."

"Yeah, Fang used to say the same thing." They both started laughing after that.

Genesis noticed a flower sticking out of the satchel Vanille used for her job and took it out to examine. It's petals were a blue that faded into purple on the outside and it had slightly round leaves. It was a beautiful little flower, in Genesis' opinion, and looked at Vanille with a questioning expression.

"It's seeds can be combined with some other stuff to make medicine and it's leaves can be used to make some tasty tea." She said with a smile. Genesis nodded and brought it close to his face to test its scent.

It had a weak but unique scent that had just a hint of sweetness to it. But then something unexpected happened. Genesis felt the roof of his mouth become itchy, the tickle in the nose that precedes a sneeze appeared, and his eyes started to feel dry and itchy. Vanille only noticed that he started to look distracted. He handed her the flower, turned around, and sneezed. Three consecutive times and then sniffled. Vanille felt her eyebrow rise for a second then fall as a smile of realization appeared.

"You have allergies?"

"I thought I didn't." Genesis did in fact have a plugged nose now "Guess I'm just allergic to stuff on Pulse." Vanille was having a hard time not laughing at Genesis "Anyways, are you done here?"

"Yep." Vanille reply as she secured her bag then Genesis scooped her into his arms.

He released his wing and with a powerful jump vaulted high into the air. The two soared over the landscape, both enjoying the feeling of freely flying as Genesis was not allowed to reveal his wing or powers among the population of New Bodhum. That rule also stood for Angeal and Sephiroth. So Genesis took every chance he could get to fly around. Vanille directed him over to a forested mountain slope and he softly landed then set the redhead on her feet. However, before she could set to work, Genesis spoke up.

"You know, we're more than alone out here."

"What do you mean?" Vanille asked, aware of where Genesis was going with this topic.

"Hundreds of kilometers away from the furthest out outpost and not a single dangerous creature is within my hearing range." Genesis stated in his charming poetic sort of way "Why don't we take a little break?" Vanille agreed by setting her bag down and pressing her lips against his neck.

**About an hour or so later…**

They lay on Genesis' long red coat, the sunlight filtering through the trees and providing them some gentle warmth. Genesis lay on his back staring up at the sky through the green canopy and Vanille was on her side against Genesis' side with his arm around her. He traced random patterns on her bare hip as she slid her hand around his chest, feeling the well sculpted muscle.

"You know, you're the only woman that has held my interest longer than two weeks." Genesis suddenly said. Vanille just chuckled in response.

"I love you too, Genesis."

* * *

**Well that pushed the rating up a point… Didn't mean to do that but that's just how the story flowed. Anyways, that's the first request done. How was it? I hope it was good enough, I realized I have a hard time writing fluff. Like, it's really hard for me.**

**Please leave a Review and feel free to supply a prompt. I need more practice :p**

**Oh! I almost forgot, currently I have some Kingdom Hearts and some FFX characters acting as stand-ins for the children of the above pair GxV and the other pairs, ZxAer, SnxSer, FxAng. So I thought I would let you readers decide, do I use the characters from KH and FFX or do I create characters to be the other children?**


	3. Decorating

**Sorry for ignoring this collection for so long, not very good at fluffy stuff. The Fang/Angeal (FaAng?) chapter is coming, I promise. So since it's December I've decided to give you some Christmas related fluffy stuff and there's more on the way.**

**Time frame: before the twins**

He stood staring at the tree for a time wondering why everyone was so excited about it. The collection of people were talking and laughing as they opened boxes and produced colored glass balls with hooks, strings of lights, and candy canes. Just about everyone had a candy cane sticking out of their mouth as they worked to sort out the decorations. Zack had a candy cane hanging from each ear in addition to the one sticking out of his mouth. Even Lightning had one and looked to be enjoying the activity. Either she was actually having fun or putting on an act for Serah. Sephiroth however, remained staring at the tree wondering why everyone enjoyed heavily decorating a dead tree.

"It ain't goin t' bite ya if ya look away, Pretty Boy." Fang said with a laugh.

"I've spent several years trying to figure out why people bring a dead evergreen into their home just to have it shed it's needles all over the floor and be a hassle to dispose of after the holiday." Sephiroth said as he turned to watch the others work to prepare the decorations. Zack was trying to untangle the main string of lights.

"As I've said in response to this rant of yours every year we shared Christmas, it's tradition." Genesis said to Sephiroth as he and Vanille put up decorations around the room.

"It's a senseless tradition that is commercialized to the point of being irritating. They've been playing that damned music everywhere for weeks, for example."

"What's wrong with Christmas music?" Snow asked with a smile.

That prompted Sephiroth to launch into a rather long list of reasons why he hated Christmas music. Genesis actually joined his side of the argument against music. Zack got pulled into the escalating argument by Snow. It changed topics from music to the traditional items of Christmas, which Sephiroth also found pointless and irritating which did nothing to help resolve the argument. Genesis joined Snow and Zack's side in favor of the traditional Christmas items. No one else made a move to stop the argument, Angeal merely finished untangling the string of lights Zack had been working with, which made Serah curious.

"Shouldn't we try to calm them down?" Serah asked the quiet group.

"No, it's fine." Hope reply as he began to help Angeal put the lights on the tree "Genesis just likes to argue."

"Sephiroth and Genesis are those kind of friends that argue about anything and everything." Angeal added "They've been butting heads as long as I've known them but they would take a bullet for each other."

"Oh." Serah said as she nodded..

"What does Sephiroth have against Christmas?" Sazh asked, genuinely curious.

"He grew up in a lab before joining an elite military faction. The year Genesis and I actually became his friends was his first Christmas." Angeal answered "So while most of us have celebrated Christmas our whole lives, Sephiroth has only ever celebrated, like, six."

"So he just doesn't understand the magic of it all." Serah stated "I'm sure he will one day." Serah said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Lightning asked her sister. The argument in the background had drifted to the topic of snow, which Genesis had sided with Sephiroth against. Unsurprising as Genesis did favor fire in combat.

"I've seen the googly eyes you and him give each other." Serah replied, nudging Lightning's shoulder.

"We do not give each other googly eyes." Lightning defended.

"Sis, you act like a teenager with a crush around him." Serah gave a knowing smirk as she spoke. Lightning glared at her.

"Whatever."

"You know he acts like a teenage boy when he talks about you to me and Genesis," Angeal stated.

"Really?" Lightning tried to sound skeptical but failed to mask the excitement she felt. Angeal, Serah, and Fang started to laugh, making Lightning blush from embarrassment "Angeal, you can be cruel sometimes."

"Jus' teasin' ya, Sunshine." Fang said.

"A little help, guys?" They heard Sazh plead.

The four looked over and saw Vanille, Aerith, Hope, and Dajh decorating Sazh who had been effectively tied up with lights and tinsel. Ornaments were hanging off where ever the hooks would hang onto his pants and coat, two were even hanging off his ears. Sephiroth, Snow, Genesis, and Zack finished their argument, concluding Sephiroth was far too stubborn about disliking Christmas, and returned to the living room to a decorated Sazh. Everyone shared a laugh at his expense before removing the decorations to free their pilot friend.

Everyone other than Sephiroth started to decorate the actual tree once Sazh was free. Sephiroth reluctantly joined in, saying that he may not support the tradition but he would respect the others' love for the holiday. About halfway through the process Zack slipped away and returned with a bag of Santa hats for everyone. All but Lightning, Genesis, and Sephiroth immediately dug one out and put it on. Serah convinced Lightning to wear a hat, Sephiroth admitted to himself that it made Lightning look cute, Genesis threatened to set Zack on fire if he didn't back off but Vanille got Genesis to wear a hat by saying it would make him look cute. Zack moved to put a hat on Sephiroth who responded by nearly breaking Zack's wrist. The activity was finished with Snow lifting Dajh up to place the star on the top of the tree and Hope plugging in the lights. Everyone made comments about how nice the tree looked, Sephiroth muttered something about it looking decent enough. And then Aerith asked an important question.

"What now?" No one replied to Aerith's question, they just looked around at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"Hot chocolate and a movie!" Dajh suddenly called out.

"That sounds great." Snow agreed with a smile.

"We'll make the hot chocolate!" Vanille called out cheerfully as she grabbed Serah and Aerith's arms to drag them to the kitchen.

Everyone else found seats around the living room in front of the TV while Sazh sought out a good Christmas movie. Lightning sat beside Sephiroth on one of the loveseats.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Sephiroth asked Lightning quietly.

"Always, unfortunately." Lightning reply with a sigh.

* * *

**Timeframe: Twins are young.**

Sephiroth carefully stepped around the decorations that had been haphazardly strewn around the room and sat down next the small pink haired, green eyed girl that was currently covering herself in the glittery white tinsel. She quickly sat in Sephiroth's lap and he resumed teaching her how to put the hooks in the decorations and how to properly screw the lights into their cord. The girl's silver haired, blue eyed sister was going around to the adults getting them to give her extra holiday candy by being extra cute. But then she found a few Santa hats left laying around.

She quickly put one on, which just about covered her eyes as it was much too big for her, and ran over to her sister and father, deftly stepping between and around the ornaments on the floor. Averia put one on her sister and the other on her father. He just smiled at her and wrapped his currently free arm around her.

"Seems like yesterday that he was calling Christmas a stupid pointless tradition." Angeal said quietly to the others watching the scene.

"Seems like yesterday he almost broke my wrist for trying to put one of those hats on him." Zack said with a chuckle, absentmindedly rubbing his wrist.

"Funny how people change." Angeal commented.

"No kidding," Genesis said from behind Angeal. He was standing by a window in the kitchen which looked out into the backyard "Did you ever think any of us would have kids?"

"Considering everything, never crossed my mind until it was happening." Angeal admitted.

"Yeah, same here." Zack agreed, looking outside to watch Aerith playing with their son in the snow. The former SOLDIERs and Sephiroth's daughters were the only people inside currently.

"I think we're ready to start decorating the tree," Sephiroth called from the living room so the message could be relayed, which Zack was more than happy to deliver.

About an hour and a half later, all that was left was the star and figuring out who would put it on top of the tree. All the kids, all seven of them, wanted to do it and it was making the choice harder for the adults not that it was easy to begin with. They were trying to discuss it like civilized adults but it was difficult with the children shouting at them and each other. Ultimately it was Hope that made the choice. He snatched the star from Genesis, who had started the debate, and handed it to Sephiroth making the argument of he deserved it because without him, none of the gathered people would be there to argue about the star. Sephiroth took it with an honest smile and placed it on top of the tree, everyone taking a moment to admire the decorated tree in the corner of Lightning and Sephiroth's living room.

Then everyone started finding spots for the group's other Christmas tradition that always followed decorating the tree, a christmas themed movie and hot chocolate. Just like every year, Vanille, Serah, and Aerith headed into the kitchen. The kids grouped up on the floor to continue playing whatever made up game they had started. Zack and Snow sat on the floor with the kids, Sephiroth sat in his recliner with Lightning sideways on his lap her legs draped over the arm, and everyone else sitting normally on the couches with the exception of Fang. She was laying across the laps of Angeal, Genesis, and Sazh.

"How did this become one of our traditions?" Sazh asked the room.

"I dunno, but I like it." Hope commented.

"Second year after Oerba was restored, we finished decorating the tree and didn't know what to do. Dajh suggested this." Sephiroth explained for them.

"Shouldn't have expected anything less from the man with an eidetic memory." Genesis stated.

"What does that mean?" Averia asked over her shoulder, the question aimed at her parents.

"It means your daddy remembers everything." Lightning answered "So make sure to always be a good girl." Averia just smiled and nodded.

"That's one way of doing that." Angeal laughed.

Sephiroth chuckled as well. He looked over his silver and pink haired twin daughters. They were both so small and innocent, he knew they would always have good behavior simply because of their love of the christmas holiday. His mind travelled into his memory and he recalled how much he used to detest the tradition of Christmas. A smile grew on his face as he realized just how much he had changed since the events of many years ago. He hugged Lightning closer to himself and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. It was a small action of love but Lightning knew the immense message behind it and it always made tears well in her eyes for a moment. She always made sure to return the kiss to the cheek.

**So how was it? Did you like it? Anyways, I have plans for a few more Christmas themed chapters, aiming to get one out each week. But like before, feel free to give me prompts (I have a couple to fulfill and I promise I'm getting to them.) So until next time, Please leave a Review.**


	4. Lights

Genesis growled and bit back a curse as the string of lights once again failed to stay attached. He could not understand the reason behind using this kind of holiday decoration. Everyone knew he was one of the people that loved the christmas season, but there were a few exceptions. The snow, the cold, being outside, the frigid wind, slush, and freezing rain. Currently, he was being subjected to three of those things he hated about winter. He already had an overall dislike of Zack but he would definitely not forgive Zack for this torture. The string of lights slipped and fell out of his numb hands again, making Genesis curse, but fortunately an earlier part of the string held fast to the ledge they were hung on.

"Tell me again why we're doing this." Genesis demanded of his friends, his voice muffled by the thick scarf he had on.

"We're supersoldiers, we were trained for arctic conditions, and falling two storeys is nothing to us." Angeal reply.

"And we volunteered to keep everyone else safe from falling off the roof." Zack added.

"You volunteered me, Puppy." Genesis spat.

The string of lights slipped out of his hand once again, pulling most of itself free as it swung down. The spot that had held on last time, held once again. Genesis growled a handful of curses at the lights as he sat on his heels and formed a ball of fire between his gloved hands to warm them. Angeal told him to put it out as the heat would melt the snow and make the job that much harder when the melted snow froze again. With resentment Genesis complied and settled for rubbing his hands together.

"Zack, if Angeal wasn't here I'd push you off the roof for making come out here in the cold and help with this ridiculous task." The auburn haired man growled.

"Uhm…" was Zack's reply as he thought about how he met Aerith, falling fifty meters from the Midgar plate to the slums, through the roof of Aerith's church. Falling off a two storey house would be nothing to him.

"I don't understand your hatred for the cold, Genesis." Sephiroth said "I recall you always volunteering for the arctic missions."

"Yeah, why did you always volunteer if you hate the cold and snow so much?' Angeal asked.

"Because I never went to the arctic" Genesis reply with a laugh.

"What?" Angeal and Sephiroth asked at once, a hint of anger in their tones.

"Since no one was expecting to hear from me for, like, a week I just turned off my phone and went to Costa del Sol."

"What about when another SOLDIER or a turk was sent with you?" Sephiroth asked. Zack was in stunned silence.

"I took them with me, made them memorize my official statement in case they were questioned." Genesis said as he leaned over the side of the roof to grab the dangling string of lights.

"So you'd volunteer for the arctic missions, go to Costa del Sol for a week, then just make up a report about finding nothing?" Angeal asked skeptically.

"That's what I said. Do I need to reiterate in another few minutes?"

"Do you realize you making a huge blind spot for enemies to attack from while you were doing that?" Sephiroth questioned, his tone calm. He saw no reason to be mad about it as it was far in the past.

"Come on," Genesis whined "Who in their right mind would put a base or outpost in the arctic regions?"

"You did," Zack accused "In Modeoheim." Genesis sent a smirk over his shoulder at Zack.

"I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Besides, it was the last place Shinra would've looked for me."

"Actually it was the first." Sephiroth stated, making Genesis pause.

"Care to elaborate, my silver friend?"

"You always volunteered for arctic missions. Using that, Shinra checked the only arctic city that had the means to power Hollanders devices and conceal an army." Sephiroth explained as he finished his string of lights and moved to help Genesis.

"Oh…" was Genesis' embarrassed response. Zack started laughing at him, to which Genesis' response was to throw an aero spell at him, knocking Zack off balance, and making him tumble off the roof.

"Genesis!" Angeal scolded.

"He's a SOLDIER. He's fine. Right Zack!?" Genesis shouted down to the raven haired man.

"You suck, Genesis!" Zack yelled back.

"See? Your puppy is fine." Genesis chuckled.

"You still shouldn't go and knock people off of roofs, Genesis." Angeal scolded.

A couple minutes later Zack was stepping off the tall ladder propped against the house back onto the roof. He glowered at Genesis for a moment before finishing up his string of lights. It didn't take much longer for them to finish hanging the lights on the house and once they were done, Genesis leaped off the roof to head back inside. Sharing looks and shrugs, the other three supersoldiers followed Genesis' lead after a moment. Sephiroth said he would put the ladder away before heading inside, allowing Angeal and Zack to go inside.

Genesis was sitting by the heater in the living room sipping from a mug of something dark and steaming, Angeal assumed it was hot chocolate. Angeal and Zack, and Sephiroth a minute late, took off their snow covered boots and coats to themselves hot drinks. Lightning brought a towel to Sephiroth, knowing his hair would be soaked from the amount of snow caught in it. Though she had to toss it to him just as little pink haired Lucrecia bolted through the living room with her plush Bahamut in hand. The girl was heading for the door aiming to go play in the snow with Mr. B wearing a short sleeve pink shirt, dark blue sweatpants, rubber boots, and red mittens. Lightning spun and scooped the girl up into her arms to get her proper snow clothes on. Sephiroth chuckled and bean drying his hair enough to keep water from dripping on him or the floor.

"So I learned something valuable while putting up the lights." Zack said as he made his way over to sit by Aerith. She kissed his cheek and cuddled against him as soon as he sat down.

"What's that?" Angeal asked as he grabbed his own mug of hot chocolate and leaned against the wall as all the seats had been taken.

"Genesis is a whimp when it comes to cold." Zack reply with a smile.

"I have a perfectly healthy dislike of the cold and the substance that makes driving exceptionally dangerous." Genesis said calmly.

"Says the one wearing a sweater under his trench coat, sitting by the heater, and drinking hot chocolate." Snow taunted with a smirk. The large man loved and was not bothered at all by the weather phenomonon he was named after.

"It's tea, thanks. I don't have a sweet tooth like the rest of you. And what is wrong wih enjoying being warm?" Genesis nearly whined.

"We jus' like t' tease ya, Genny." Fang said with a grin.

"Whatever. As long as my exposure to the winter elements stays at a minimum, I'll be happy." Genesis said with a shrug before taking another sip of his tea.

"About that…" Angeal said with a chuckle. Genesis froze and glared at his friend.

"Guess who's taking the lights down after Christmas?" Sephiroth added.

Genesis sigh in defeat before replying "As long as the Puppy keeps his yapping to a minimum on that day, I won't neuter him."

"That's a weird metaphor for pushing me off the roof." Zack stated.

"He pushed you off the roof?" Serah asked in shock. She still had trouble remembering that the former SOLDIERs were superhumans, due to not seeing them in action.

"Wasn't a metaphor, _Puppy_." Genesis said with an evil, almost manaical grin as he brought his mug of tea to his lips and slowly slid his gaze over to his Rapier, which was on top of a shelf to keep away from the children, making sure Zack followed his gaze.

Zack chuckled nervously and moved his legs closer together. It was always disturbing when Genesis made jokes like that because he always sounded serious and could play the part of a madman far too well. The conversation quickly moved away from that topic shortly after. Angeal chuckled to himself and leaned towards Sephiroth, who was also leaning against the wall because of a lack of seating.

"I hope someday we can have a christmas without Genesis making a threat against someone."

"Put it on your list and be good all year," Sephiroth commented "And just maybe the big guy in red suit will beat some manners into Genesis' head for you." That made Angeal laugh to himself. He had to admit that Sephiroth did not make jokes often but they were always great jokes.

"Merry Christmas, Sephiroth." Angeal said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to all of us." Sephiroth reply "Gods know we deserve it."

**Another done. Next short will focus on the children, I feel like I'm dodging them. Anyways, as usual feel free to give me a prompt and please leave a Review. See you next week!**


	5. Christmas Eve

**Yeah… Sorry for the delay. Holiday related stuff kinda got rough and in the way of me working on this. But umm… Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a good holiday!**

**Timeframe: **Twins are kids, 4-7 not really specific.

Averia dug through the basket of clean clothes in search of a rogue blue mitten with a snowflake on it. It was for Lucrecia, Averia's pink haired twin sister, who was really upset by losing her mitten. The blue mittens were Lucrecia's favorite pair and she refused to wear another pair or a mismatched pair of mittens. Averia made sure to help Lucrecia stop crying before looking for the glove and a few minutes later their mommy came to help, lured by her daughter crying. The silver haired girl kept digging through the basket of clean clothes going article by article to ensure she didn't miss anything. And then it landed in front of her. The blue mitten had worked it's way inside a shirt either in the washer or dryer but that didn't matter to Averia she had found her sister's glove. She quickly gave the glove to her sister, instantly lightening Lucrecia's mood and prompting the small pinkette to hug silver sister. Lightning smiled as the two dashed outside.

Once out in the knee deep snow to the girls, it always snowed a lot in Oerba in Winter, Averia threw herself down to make a snow angel. Lucrecia started packing a snowball that would later become a snowman. Just as Lucrecia finished rolling the base of the snowman they heard another girl call out.

"Avey! Lucy!" Averia and Lucrecia turned to the voice and saw their cousins.

"Hi Kairi! Hi Xion!" The twins said together to their cousins, Dia Kairi Rhapsodos and Yun Xion Hewley.

"What took you so long to come outside?" Xion asked the two.

Averia glanced over and saw embarrassment painted all over Lucrecia's face then smiled at her cousins "I couldn't find my gloves. So I had to find these ones." Averia put her hands out towards her cousins to show off her red mittens.

"Come on, let's build some snowmen!" Lucrecia called out to the other three and set back to work on hers.

Kairi and Xion worked a snowman of their own and Averia assisted Lucrecia with hers. Averia had always been the stronger one of the twins so it was usually up to her to lift the large balls of snow into place on the snowman. While Averia wandered off to find sticks that were good enough to be arms for the snowman, Lucrecia set into sculpting the snowman. She managed a crude likness of Mr. B before her sister returned. Kairi and Xion on the other hand, made their snowman look like it was sticking it's tongue out. The four girls stepped back to adire their and each other's handywork.

"Now what?" Xion asked.

"Destroy them?" Averia asked. Lucrecia smiled evily at her sister and Lucrecia was off like a shot to knock Mr. B's head off.

After just a few minutes, there was almost nothing left of the two snowmen and the four girls were giggling and laughing, but Averia suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder before jumping in front of Lucrecia. Just in time to take a snowball.

"Attack!" they heard a boy yell and sure enough, the voice belong to their cousin Tidus Villiers.

Following the blond boy was his sister Rikku Villiers and their mutual friends Sora Fair and Ventus, a boy that lived down the street. The four of them had snowballs ready. The four defending girls had to hastily prep some snowballs of their own to fight back.

"No fair, Tidus!" Lucrecia shouted "We weren't ready!" the pink haired girl threw the snowball and just missed the blond leader of the attackers.

"Charge!" Sora yelled and the four attackers launched their volley of snowballs.

Even though Averia, Lucrecia, Kairi, and Xion, were yelling at the other four to stop, they were having fun. The four girls ran to the safety of the Farron-Crescent covered patio, Sephiroth and Lightning made it very clear to the kids that they did not want snowball fights happening on the patio. Once under the roof, the four attackers halted their assault and stood waiting with a snowball in each hand.

"Awe, that's no fair." Ventus whined.

"How 'bout this? We all go build snow forts, then have a snowball fight?" Lucrecia suggested.

"Yeah! That's good!" Rikku cheered.

So the eight kids went and started to build their snow forts. They all thought of the forts as majestic castles of ice crafted by master builders and armed with an army ready with a dozen snowballs each. In reality, it was just two walls big enough for the kids to crouch behind, ten feet apart. with nearly two dozen snowballs ready, Averia was the one to peek over her wall and start the battle.

"Attack!" Averia shouted the moment she saw Sora's spiky hair rise from behind his wall.

The battle lasted two hours and used most of the snow in the immediate area around the walls. Tidus, being the oldest of them, knew because he wore a watch. Ventus said he had to go home, Tidus and Rikku said they would walk him home, Kairi and Xion said they were cold and soaked so they went home, leaving Lucrecia and Averia with only the option of heading home as well. They climbed out of their wet snow clothes as soon as they were inside and were immediately ushered to their room by their mother so they could change into dry clothes, after they toweled off their hair.

Once changed, Lucrecia grabbed Mr. B, her plush Bahamut, from his spot on the window sill where Lucrecia put him earlier so he could see her outside. Averia grabbed her collection of Eidolon action figures, the collection had each of the former l'Cie's Eidolons minus Zalera as the former l'Cie had agreed that Zalera terrified them. The girls went into the living room where their parents were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. They played a game of an epic battle between Mr. B and the Eidolons, their parents found it a little odd that Bahamut was fighting Mr. B but they didn't say anything. The twins played that game until their parents served dinner, adding in story and using voices for the Eidolon figures. Lightning and Sephiroth were impressed by the accuracy of the Eidolon personalities portrayed through the improvised dialogue.

After the meal the family went back to the living room to watch a movie, a children's christmas movie for the twins. The girls sat between their parents on the couch. Just a few minutes into the movie Lucrecia turned and grabbed her father's hair, which he always moved to the side when he sat down to avoid sitting on it, pulled what she could onto her lap and the rest of it spilled over onto Averia's lap. First thing Lucrecia did was make it look as if Mr. B had long silver hair, making the twins laugh and make a series of childish jokes, the Averia held some of the long silver locks in front of her face to make look like a beard, bringing up more giggles and childish jokes. The girls eventually fell quiet and resumed watching the movie.

"Daddy?" Averia asked suddenly, Sephiroth turned to look down into her ice blue eyes "How does Santa go to every house in one night?"

Honestly, the silver haired man was desperately reaching for an answer in his mind. He silently cursed his highly analytical, logical, and scientific mind for not preparing these sort of answers for his children as he always thought he and Lightning would tell their kids that Santa was just a myth to promote good behavior in kids. Even though he was frantically digging through his mind for a suitable explanation to Averia's question about Santa's god-like power, he kept a smile on his face and his eyes calm. Luckily for him, Lucrecia jumped in to answer.

"He's super fast and he can stop time, obviously." The pink haired girl answered for her father. Her parents shared a look, the look was a silent question about Lucrecia's perceptiveness.

"Well how does he get all those presents on his sled?"

"It's a magic bag. It's holds infinity presents."

"And it doesn't get heavy?" Averia countered.

"Nope!" Lucrecia answered with a smile.

"That's how he flies with so much stuff…" the silver haired girl pondered. Her parents had to bite back a chuckle.

Once the movie was over, Sephiroth and Lightning stood up from the couch but Sephiroth stopped part way up. Lightning looked at what he was doing and saw that Lucrecia had fallen asleep cuddling Mr. B and some of her father's silky locks, leaning against Averia who was still awake and cuddling her sister. The pale haired girl looked at her parents and saw they had the same smile and look in their eyes. She didn't understand it but she smiled at them in return as she started to pry Lucrecia's arms off of their Daddy's hair. Her giant father gently took her sister into his arms and she walked alongside her mommy.

Lucrecia was tucked into her bed by their daddy, and Averia climbed into hers their mommy tucked her in. She made sure to get a hug from them both and curled up under her blanket, one with a big picture of Odin on it, and watched her parents leave and turn off the light. After quietly counting to forty Averia got out of bed then went over to the window, climbing on a chair their parents used for various reasons related to the twins, she leaned on the sill to watch the snow fall from the sky. She was also hoping to see Santa come by.

Quiet whimpering caught her attention and she got down from the chair by the window and went over to Lucrecia's bed. Her sister was curled up with Mr. B and softly sobbing. Averia pulled back the covers and climbed into her sister's bed, snuggling up close. No one in the family knew exactly why Lucrecia cried at night but Averia knew how to make her stop. Once Averia was cuddled up to her sister, Lucrecia's silent crying would immediately stop. It was weird how often it happened but Averia was okay with helping her sister feel better. However, this one time Averia's building excitement got the best of her, so she gently shook her sister awake. Lucrecia tiredly groaned in response to being woken up.

"Hey…" Averia whispered.

"Mmm… Wha-?" Lucrecia groaned.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." she couldn't see it in the dark, but Averia knew her sister was smiling.

"Merry Chris'miss, Avey." was her sister's sleepy response.

Averia twisted around until she could see out the window and watched the snow fall until she fell asleep.

**So a bit shorter than my previous chapters in Legacy, sorry about that. What did you think? Please leave a Review to let me know how you like the children.**

**Also, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope you all are having a good time!**


End file.
